


Go Big or Go Home

by MimiWritesHerFandoms



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Halloween Costumes, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-21 17:44:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21285752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiWritesHerFandoms/pseuds/MimiWritesHerFandoms
Summary: Steve doesn’t like the Halloween costume Tony picked out for him. You have to step in before things get violent.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	Go Big or Go Home

Their voices kept getting louder and louder with every second that passed. This was nothing new, they argued constantly, about everything. Some days, it was hard to believe they were friends.

“I’m not wearing it, Tony.”

“You said I could pick out your Halloween costume for my party. That’s what I picked. You’re wearing it.”

“No, I’m not.”

And so on and so forth, for almost an hour. You were standing outside the common room, leaning against the wall, listening to them go back and forth when Wanda found you. She propped herself against the wall beside you with a smile on her face.

“Why don’t you go in there and settle this argument?” she asked.

“I’m not going in there alone,” you scoffed. “I do _ not _ want to get between them when they are fighting. If someone tries to kill someone else, then I’ll go in.”

“What are they fighting about anyway?” Wanda laughed.

You pulled the picture up on your phone, the one you’d been forbidden to show to anyone. Not that anything Steve said would stop you, after all, what he didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him.

Wanda slapped a hand over her mouth, barely holding in a squeal of laughter. “Oh my God, Y/N, what the hell is that?” she gasped.

“It’s the costume that Tony picked out for Steve,” you giggled.

“That’s...that’s the most hideous thing I’ve ever seen,” she mumbled. “No wonder he doesn’t want to wear it. What was Tony thinking?”

“I have no idea,” you shrugged. “Maybe he thought it would be funny, that Steve would appreciate the humor. And he did, at first, until he put it on.”

Wanda squinted at the photo on your phone and shook her head. “That leaves nothing to the imagination,” she whispered. “And uh, can I, uh, just say, you’re one lucky woman.”

“Thanks,” you laughed. “And that, um, situation, is one of the reasons Steve doesn’t want to wear it.”

“I can’t really blame him,” Wanda said. “It does kind of put him on display.”

The sound of glass shattering and faint cursing drew your attention back to the common room. You pushed yourself away from the wall and stepped into the room, worried about what you find. The two men were a few feet apart, both of them scowling and muttering under their breath. Tony was sweeping up some broken glass and Steve was shoving something into a box and putting a lid on it.

“Everyone okay?” you asked.

“Yeah, Tony dropped his coffee cup,” Steve shrugged.

“Oh?”

“When I ducked to avoid Cap’s left hook,” Tony grumbled.

You spun around and glared at Steve. “You tried to punch him?”

“I missed!”

“But, you tried and you shouldn’t have,” you scolded him. “Look, you guys have been arguing for a week about that stupid costume -”

“It’s ridiculous,” Steve interrupted. “I’m _ not _ wearing it!”

“It’s funny,” Tony said. “I thought it might be fun. But God forbid, Captain Stick-Up-His-Ass have any fun. I say go big or go home. Looks like Cap is gonna go home.”

“God damn it, Tony,” Steve growled, taking a step closer to him, his fists clenched at his sides.

“Okay, okay,” you said, stepping between the two men. “Take a breath you two.”

“He’s being intentionally difficult,” Tony muttered.

“And you’re trying to make a fool out of me,” Steve said.

“It’s Halloween, Steve,” you sighed. “Everyone looks like a fool.” You turned to Tony. “You, go. Let me handle this.”

Tony spun on his heel and stomped out of the room. Wanda gave you a wave and followed him.

“What is your problem, Steve? I know you don’t like the costume, but it’s one night, one party. Tony’s right, you’re being intentionally difficult.”

Steve sighed and shook his head. “I don’t want to wear it because I don’t want to walk into the party looking like a goofball with you on my arm, looking absolutely stunning. That Betty Boop costume you’ve got is killer. It’s stupid, I know.”

You pushed up on your toes and kissed his cheek. “No, you’re right. What if I change my costume so we match? Then you won’t have to go it alone.”

“You’d do that?” he asked.

“Of course,” you grinned. “Come on, you can help me put it together.”

Steve grabbed the box and tucked it under his arm. “As long as you’re sure?”

“Positive, come on. We’ll ‘go big’ as Tony says.”

* * *

** _Eight Hours Later_ **

“I can’t believe you did it!” Tony laughed. “Nice job, Y/N. You two look great!”

“Just take the picture, Tony,” Steve muttered. “Before I try and punch you again.”

“At least give me a decent pose,” Tony said.

You and Steve looked at each other and dropped into your pre-planned pose. Tony was notorious for making people pose for photos at his Halloween party and you didn’t want to disappoint him or start another argument, so the two of you had worked something out ahead of time.

“Say ‘Happy Halloween’,” Tony said.

“Happy Halloween!”


End file.
